veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Echolls
|count=3 |first=Return of the Kane |last=Clash of the Tritons |occupation=Actress |died=Suicide (jumped off the Coronado Bridge) |family=Aaron Echolls (husband) Logan Echolls (son) Trina Echolls (adopted daughter) |}} Lynn Echolls (née Lester) was a famous movie star who was married to Aaron Echolls, an even bigger movie star. They had one son together, Logan. Background To those on the outside looking in, the Echolls family had a perfect life. But in reality, Aaron was an abusive misogynist who beat Logan on a regular basis. He had affair after affair both at home and on location. Lynn tried to ignore the fact that Aaron was often taking out his temper by beating up Logan by turning to alcohol and pills. After Aaron received several threatening letters, Lynn turned to Keith Mars in an effort to discover who was behind them. It turned out to be a caterer who had seen Aaron having an affair at a party and had had her fired. At the Echolls's Christmas party, the caterer stabbed Aaron in the abdomen with an ice pick. Aaron recovered, but his affairs were now public. Tabloids were publishing story after story about his many infidelities. Aaron hired Keith to find out who was leaking the stories, only to discover it was Lynn. Aaron confronted Lynn. :AARON: So… what was the plan? Embarrass me? Destroy my career? Soften up public sentiment for a generous divorce settlement? Turn me into Costner? :LYNN: Course, you'd think of your career and your money before you'd think of the obvious. Did it ever occur to you, I just want to hurt you like you've hurt me? :AARON: You had private detectives following me. :LYNN: Only on location. The women here I've always known. :LOGAN: Gosh, Mom. Gee, Dad. Will I be going to live with Grandma? :AARON: Listen to me. If you try to divorce me, I will leave you with nothing. No house. No career. No club memberships. No maid and no friends- :LOGAN: You say another word to her and I will kill you. :LYNN: I cannot take this anymore. Lynn then went back to her car, took some pills, and drove away. Her car was found abandoned on the Coronado Bridge. She had apparently jumped, but no body was found. Even after the funeral, Logan refused to believe that his mother was dead. He believed she left him clues that she was still alive, and that she was faking her death to get away from Aaron. Logan hired Veronica Mars to prove his mother was alive. After several leads turned out to be dead ends, a video turned up. Several Neptune High students had been making their own film, and in the background, someone or something is seen going off the bridge and into the water. Logan was just about to give up hope when Veronica discovered one of his mother's credit cards had been used. They tracked down the user to the Neptune Grand, only to discover that Logan's sister, Trina, had been using Lynn's card. Logan finally gave up hope that she was alive, and broke down crying in Veronica's arms. Later, when Lynn's will was read, it was discovered she had cut Aaron out completely, left nothing to Trina, and given Logan everything she had. Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season One ***Return of the Kane ***An Echolls Family Christmas ***Clash of the Tritons Trivia * Actors Harry Hamlin and Lisa Rinna (who are married in real life) earlier played a married couple with a repeatedly unfaithful husband in the 2001 television movie Sex, Lies & Obsession. Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters